A Broken Soul
by WhiteCougarMatrix117
Summary: Summary: Bee is left scarred and mute by Megatron, and Optimus must be the one to put him back together. Rated T for Violence and Rape. Possibly gore in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A Broken Soul**

**Summary: Bee is left scarred and mute by Megatron, and Optimus must be the one to put him back together.**

**In this story we're saying that Tiger Pax is the capital of Cybertron and Bumblebee and Optimus have a private comlink which they don't have to talk, just think, there is still a public one too**.

**:comlink: **_Thoughts _Memories

**POV OPTIMUS**

I rushed through the multitudes of broken and dead bodies in the close to ruins of Cybertron, my home, searching for the small youngling, who was calling for my help.

**:Help... me: **

**:I'm coming! What do you see?: **I stopped on a pile of rubble.

**:Fire... smoke... darkness... It hurts:**

I panicked listening to him struggle.

**:Keep on trying! Don't go into recharge!: **

**:I see... buildings... one a... circle shape: **

He was in Tiger Pax! Of all the scrap brained ideas! Running into Tiger Pax while I was over run by Decepticons! I look at the once tranquil city. There are battleships everywhere, shooting canons and blasters, creating a disaster of our beautiful capital. I take a deep breath, summoning all of my courage, and charge into the battle zone. **:I might have found him, Ratchet:**

_I'm coming Bumblebee_

**POV BUMBLEBEE**

My optics dim as wish the white hot pain all over my body would go away. The horrifying memory is repeating over and over in my prosseser.

_I was slammed into a wall by Megatron, being interrogated._

_"Tell us the Autobots location or suffer the consequences!" _

_"NEVER! I will betray the Autobots when I want my voice box removed!" "_

_Well then your wish will be granted" _

_His sword went into my neck. I couldn't breath and my vision was going hazy. When he removed it, small pieces of my voice box, dripping with energon, stuck on it. I tried to scream in pain, but all that came out was a loud squeal. Megatron smiled sickly. _

_There was a glint in his eye's that I didn't like at all. _

_"Your a very fine youngling." he smirked. _

_He moved a hand down my waist. "_

_Bulky, just how I like 'em." _

_He was very close to my face, I could smell his rancid breath. I spit my energon out of my mouth and into his face. He wiped it off with his other hand, slamming me on the floor. Then, pain, I felt him grabbing at whatever part of my body he could reach, I tried to resist his hold, failing, and let out a loud, tormented squeal. I drifted off into unconsciousness._

I shut off my optics and curled into a ball in pain and misery. He took everything from me. My family, My sparkmate, my virtue. I let out a cry like a wounded dog.

"Bumblebee! Where are you?" I hear Optimus.

My spark soared with slight relief. I squeal to let him know I was there, alive, physically anyway.

I feel two hands under me, lifting me up. My instincts say Megatron and I squeal with fear, trying to scream "Get off! Please!" but all that comes out was a series of beeps and clicks, though I still struggle, pushing against the unknown mech.

**:Bumblebee! Calm down! It's just Ratchet! We're taking you ho- to the medbay:**

I calm down when I hear his voice in my head, resting into his arms. The memory is still replaying in my head, and I cry into Ratchet's chest. "What in the name of Primus did he do to you?" He mumbled.

*_**At the Medbay***_

**POV RATCHET**

I'm sitting at the table next to the berth where Bumblebee was recharging, extracting a copy of the younglings memories from the last couple hours.

"How is he Ratchet?"

Optimus walks into the room, worry etched all over his face. I sigh grimly.

"I have managed to stablize his condition, almost all of his wounds will heal, with time."

"Almost?"

My spark fills with guilt and self-loathing.

"His voice box is, beyond repair, I did everything in my power. Right now I'm downloading his memories to get a better idea of what I'm dealing wi-"

My eyes widen at the images set before my optics.

"Oh my Primus." I fill with anger and a lust for revenge.

"That sick bastard."

Optimus looks at me.

"Optimus. This, you need to see. Make sure Bumblebee STAYS asleep." He nods and I press a finger to my temple to project the memory.

**POV OPTIMUS**

I watch as the scene plays out infront of me and feel protective over the mech and hold him close. I watch as Megatron throws him against a wall, wincing when he plunges a sword deep in his throat, but then something happens that almost makes me retch.

He moves his hand down Bumblebee's body down to his waist.

I stare horrified as he throws the bot on the ground. He pins him to the ground and starts doing unspeakable things to him. Bumblebee's broken cry seems to take my spark and rip it in half. The hologram disappears. Ratchet is rubbing his temples trying to calm himself down.

A whimper breaks the silence.

Me and him turn to see Bumblebee rocking back and forth curled up into a little ball. I walk up to him and touch his shoulder. He shrinks away from my touch.

"Sh... It's okay Bumblebee. I'm here. Sh..." I pull him into an embrace which he rejects at first, but then relaxes into my touch. I rock him back and forth, trying to calm him.

I was going to make sure Megatron payed.


	2. AN

Review Reply: Crazybird101 -_- What do _you _think happened. I don't write sex/rape scenes...


	3. Chapter 2

**YEAH! update! Longest word known to man... Read it my minions! READ IT!**

OPTIMUS POV

I felt myself slipping into recharge as I sat by Bumblebee's berth in the silent Med Bay, my hand slipping from his. I shook myself awake. Knowing if I fell asleep my dreams would be plagued with nightmares. I haven't got a good sleep since the war started, afraid that a decepticon would be just around the corner, ready to sever my helm from my body. Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone this. A Prime needn't show emotion. Sentinel Prime told me showing emotion meant showing weakness. My optics unknowingly dimmed.

*Dream*

I was running through the fallen warriors of Cybertron. Millions of piles, lit on fire, slightly burning my paint.  
All of the beautiful buildings destroyed and left for scrap. Scattered sparkling and younglings, looking almost completely gutted. I cringed remembering the Youth Sector Attack.

A familiar shade of yellow caught my eye in one of the piles.

Bumblebee was laying a small pile, the only one not lit on fire, decapitated, the last look of horror and pain on his severed head.

I collapsed to my knees as I looked at the grusome corpse.  
I heard footsteps in the backround. Megatron came out from the corner, cackling, and grabbed Bumblebee's body, dragging it away with a sick smile, leaving me with nothing but his head. I cradled it to my chest, lubricant dripping from my eyes. The guilt was chipping away at my war hardened spark. I heard a foggy, but familiar voice calling me. "Optimus. Optimus, wake up."

*Reality*

I was shaken awake by Ratchet.

My optics came online and I scanned the area. No signs of decepticons, Bumblebee was asleep, with a grimace on his face, which was on his body. Patients were still asleep, the suns were up and shining. The Med Bay was silent.

I ran my hand over my face, exhausted from my restless night. I pulled my hand back when I felt something we on my face. There was lubricant all over my face. I grimaced, figuring I was crying during my nightmare, well, more like a night terror.  
He was looking at me, worried. "Are you ok, Optimus?" He asked. I stood up. "I'm fine!" I snapped. He took a step back, a little dejected and shocked. He cleared his throat. "Um, I have a request to ask of you." He said a little quietly. I raised an eyebrow plate. "Ok?"

He motioned me into his office. I followed. He sat down on his chair, rubbing his temples.

"Bumblebee needs some help." He said.

"With?" I said, acting stupid.

Ratchet growled at stood up, slamming his hands on the table. I sat down shocked.

"Optimus! He has just been RAPED by the decepticon leader, the one who killed his family and friends! He took Bumblebee's virtue! AND got his voice box torn out! He is scarred and quite alone! He needs someone to lean on! He needs someone to help him through the process of healing! To care for him! That needs to be you Optimus! He needs YOU! Don't act dumb! You know he needs you! Why do you deny it?"

I blinked and stared out the window. He snapped in my face.

"Listen to me, Optimus! I want you to be his guardian! At least until I can find someone else! Or if I can't, then until he is mentally stable! Then you can dump him with some random femme and mech! Just abandon him if you like! Unless you choose to stay with him and help him the rest of the way!"

I thought about it for a while, leaning back into my chair. I really didn't want to put him in anymore danger. If I got close to ANYONE, the decepticreeps (I smirked internally at Bumblebee's nickname for the decepticons) would use them against me.

Like they did Elita-One.

I cringed in my processer at the pang in my chest when I thought of her. Her death was a grusome one. They killed her right in front of me.

Slowly, painfuly.

I came up with an idea and my optics brightened.

Maybe I could JUST be his guardian. I didn't have to become close to him. Just watch him to make sure he didn't do anything to, well, RASH. And If I didn't show I cared for him, then the decepticons wouldn't come after him.

I decided.

"Ok, fine." I murmered. He smiled, satisfied. "Thank you. You might want to go check on your _charge_." He said, putting extra emphasis on the word. I rolled my optics and left.

When I walked into he Med Bay, Bumblebee was awake in a fetal position in the corner of the bed. He looked at me and smiled. I gave him a blank stare, feeling crushed when his face fell and he looked away. "How are you feeling." I said in a monotoned voice. He shrugged and flinched away slightly. It took all of my will power not to wrap the poor mech into a bone crushing hug, whispering to him that it would be ok. He started to scoot to the farther end of the bed.

"Ratchet wants me to be your _temporary_ guardian. Is that ok with you?" I said trying to break the awkward silence, though making sure to make it clear it was a temporary arrangement..

He shrugged again.

I nodded. "We should go soon. I have... work to do."

He nodded and heaved himself off the bed wincing in pain. I restrained myself from helping him. He needed to tough it out. He followed me out and I transformed, opening my trailer to let him limp inside.

We drove off to my home and I could hear him sobbing lightly.

TBC

**Sorry for the shortness. And as for Optimus' behavior. Normal! Do you relly expect him to get all love dovey over Bumblebee? He never shows any emotion! He's a Prime. Don't worry. His time will come when he, sort of, opens up, but I'm not telling how! :P I'm horrible I know. Sorry, again, for the LONG wait. I was having BAD writers block and really weird random plot bunnies I didn't like or post... I had a dream that there were transformers, zombies, and evil ponies who wanted to make invinceable zombies, all in my closet... O_o Yeah I have a weird brain. Anyway, heres a message from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!**

**Sunstreaker: I WANT TO SAY IT!**

**Sideswipe: NO ME!**

**Sunstreaker: ME!**

**Sideswipe: OH YEAH! WATCH ME! R&R-**

**Sunstreaker: BEYOTCHES!**

**Sideswipe: HEY! THAT'S MY FAVORITE PART!**

**Me: Uh... *watches strange cybertronian fist fight* I don't own transformers. If I did Jazz and Ironhide would not have died.**

**Jazz: Hey! I'm right here ya know! *gets shoved away by a giant Michael Bay foot* AH! HEY! **

**Ratchet: See ya! *waves* *gets torched by me* **

**Me: You fragging aft! You stole my candy! **

**Ratchet: That stuff is high in suger and other unheathly minerals!**

**Me: GIVE IT BACK!**

**TBC also!**


	4. Chapter 3

OPTIMUS POV

We arrived at my house at noon.

It was a fairly large house. It had four bedrooms, a library, a kitchen, living room, and two bathrooms, with a small garden filled with different varieties of plants from other planets.

I let Bumblebee out of the trailer and transformed glancing at him worriedly from the corner of my optic as we walked down the path. His face had tear streaks running down it, a bandage around his neck, and was limping behind me while looking at all of the flowers and other plants.

He made eye contact with me and I looked up quickly, hoping he didn't see me staring. It was very quiet between us. It was a painful silence for me, but I wasn't going to let a youngling break down the walls I've had up for vorns.

I showed him into the house. The door led to the living room, which had a couch, a televison, a energon table, and a datapad shelf.

"This is the living room. You can come in here whenever you like."

He nodded, just staring at the size of the living room. I snapped in his face.

"Come on! Do you want to see the rest of the house or not?" He flinched and nodded.

We turned to the kitchen. "The kitchen is off limits unless we're eating. We will have three meals a day, no more, no less."

I led him into the hallway. I turned and opened a door to my right. It was the library. It had twenty five shelves of data pads and a sitting chair

"This is my library. You are allowed in here unless I'm doing work. Don't touch the top shelved data pads. Got it?"

Another nod. I felt a growing sadness in my spark everytime he nodded.

I led him to one of the bathrooms, trying to hide my sadness from him. "This is your bathroom. My bathroom is off limits." He nodded again and looked at me. "What?" I said a little coldly. He just looked at me, worried.

I could almost hear my walls falling down.

I shook my head to clear it and led him to my bedroom. I opened the door. It was pretty big with a large queen size berth, for when I still had Elita, a energon energy drink maker, and a berthside table. "My room is PERMANTENTLY off limits. No exceptions." I told him firmly. He flinched at my tone and shrugged.

"You may go pick out a room." he limped away and I trudged into my room.

The door slid opened and closed behind me. I went to go sit down on my berth, picking up my favorite data pad from my berthside table, _Cybertron: The Golden Ages._It felt nice being able to remember the past, but I felt myself slipping into a deep recharge.

"I'm just going to... take a... nap." I thought.

The world went black as I was whisked away into the world of my nightmares

BUMBLEBEE POV

I picked out a room that had the most yellow, setting down my stuff and gazing around the room.

It had yellow walls. a black and yellow berth, and a bedside table with a light. It was nicer than my old room, which just had a bed and a door with grey walls.

I laid down on the bed, wincing in pain. I was sore everywhere. Tears came to my eyes when I remembered what happened. I curled into a ball on my berth and sobbed into my knees.

Next time looked up it was dark and the two moons were up. "I must have fallen asleep." I thought.

Then I heard a crash and a muffled scream.

I shot out of bed, ignoring the pain, going into Autobot mode.

The sound came from, I gulped, Optimus' bedroom. I went as fast as I could out of my room and infront of his.

My processor debated on whether of not I should go in.

"He told you not to, but he might need help, but he might get angry after and kick you out of the house, but he could be in trouble."

I made a choice when another scream came from the room. I slid the door open and rushed in.

There was a broken data pad on the ground and he was on his berth, thrashing around. He was mumbling something.

"Mmn... Bee... Bumblebee!"

My eyes filled with tears of happiness. He did care. "Megatron... no... Bee!" He let out another scream. I rushed to his side and started shaking him lightly. I squealed and whirred at him, trying to rouse him from sleep.

His optics snapped online and he pulled out his sword, scanning the room for decepticons.

His eyes found me.

I stood there, bracing for whatever he would do, yell at me, slap me, hit me, but he did something I didn't expect.

He threw his arms around me, crying.

I froze.

"I'm so sorry Bumblebee." He said softly. I figured the recharge was getting to his head, but never the less I wrapped my arms around him, waiting for him to cry himself out. After a few minutes he was done crying and I let go of him, turning to leave.

"Don't go, please." I could barely hear what he had said it was so low. I turned and he was looking at me, looking fairly helpless, broken. I sighed and layed down in the berth with him, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep.

I slept with no nightmares that night.

**LOVE ME FOR UBER SOON UPDATE! I love this chapter. Oh! Hey Jazz!**

**Jazz: Wazzup?**

**Me: Have you seen Hatchet?**

**Jazz: Yeah, he crawled into the industrial air vent screaming something about a crazy candy obsessed femme. You haven't seen Michael Bay around have you? *giant Michael Bay comes and crushes him* Ah! Ow...**

**Me: *whistling innocently* How strange. *walks over to vent with a whistle and a megaphone* Hey Hatchet! *blows whistle and yells into megaphone* GIVE ME MY CANDY NOW OR SUFFER MY INFINENT WRATH DR. PEPPERMINT STICK!**

**Ratchet: AHHHHhhhh... ah... That... that... Hurt... hurt... *throws candy at me***

**Me: *smirks* Yay! Candy! I don't own Transformers. Take it away Mudflap!**

**Mudflap: R&R-!**

**Skids: BEYOTCHES!**

**Mudflap: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Skids: *filps him over onto the ground***

**Mudflap: OW! THAT HURT!**

**Skids: It's supposed to it's an ass kickin'**

**Me: ...**


End file.
